fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The United One
Bio The United One is a character in the verse of Uni and is the creation of John-Zander Note I Did This At 5:00AM Without Sleeping I'll Prob Turn It Into A Summary Instead Of A Bio It Will Be Shorter And I'll Fix Grammer errors Later Born sometime before when humans colonized another planet. The United One is a Human Cyborg born of the planet Earth. We do not know much about The United One's past. The furthest we get is when in 1272 AFC (After First Colonization) The United One fought for the equality of the subspecies of Humans called Viru. After that he mainly hung around doing his own thing and when a new subspecies appeared he would fight for equality for that subspecies. Then in 6245 AFC he became the bodyguard and friend of a legendary smith called Larcus Nightly during this partnership The United One received some of his signature equipment. Gladus a UNI sword and Oculi UNI mechanical eyes. Sadly in 6457 AFC Larcus but not all was lost as Larcus created a UNI AI just before his death. That AI is called Larcus and is a AI copy of Larcus. Skip forward to 7191 AFC The United One became involved with The Hartian Kingdom becoming the great friend of the king at the time, but tragedy struck the king was assassinated and the prince kidnapped and presumed missing. After all that a new king arose but this kind was selfish and malevolent. The United One committed Regicide killing the malevolent king and Establishing The United Empire. Later in 8324 AFC The Great War started between the most powerful nations effectively putting the whole galaxy at war. Later in the war The United One built the most powerful and largest UNI of all time Omega a UNI dreadnought capable of destroying stars with ease. With that weapon built the war became very one sided with The United Empire coming out on top. Shortly after the war The United One became married to a woman called Amanda Monium and they lived causally with The United One doing his duty as a leader. In 8593 AFC another war broke out but wasn't that bad and was stop in a year. When he came back he had to deal with the diplomacy involved with "after-war" and was distracted. The war itself was a distraction created by a powerful group that using this distraction starting corrupting the officials of the nation. When The United One released this he tried to stop it but was unsuccessful. After the attempt he tried to flee with his wife but along the way she was shot by one of the group's top members and his troops in the head. The United One in a state of emotional distress starting loses sanity and started to produce unstable mental energy but due to his control over his powers he was able to control it unifying the unstable energies something never done before. In this process he murdered them all with extreme prejudice and retreated to his ship and left. After this encounter he could not do the same thing he did before as he could not willing start producing unstable Mental energies (which are way more powerful than usual mental energy). He went into seclusion as the newly formed Imperial Dominate starting trying to take over the galaxy putting it in almost endless war. After plenty of time has past The United One returned from seclusion at 8867 AFC. Now hell bent at destroying The Imperial Dominate he sets out to unite the surviving nations and fight back. After Successfully uniting most of the surviving nations he manage to reach Earth due to his new army and tactical genius. When he reached Earth his fleet started a space battle but The United One was headed for Earth. When he got there he challenge the rulers of the dominate and they came with their most elite troops and themselves in person. The first wave was defeated easily with no survivors. Next they sent a tank battalion that got destroyed as well. When The United One was charging towards the leaders positions he got hit by multiple artillery shells, mental attacks, and railgun shots simultaneously and fell to the ground. Refusing to lost he stabbed his sword into the Earth and started in a last ditch effort to start producing unstable mental energies. He succeeds as he tries to control it screaming but gets it under control keeping most of his sanity naming this controlled energies UNI energies and calls the technique Imperium Furor or control insanity. After the process is over a dreadnought ship comes from space to join the battle but The United One has other plans and immediately with next to 0 though destroys the ship by removing its engines with one beam from his sword. The Imperial Dominate leaders started to run with their army but The United One slaughtered them all. He told Larcus to shoot a low powered shot with Omega to where he was at eradicating everything but The United One got warped aboard on time and immediately left going outside the galaxy to explore the cosmos leaving humanity behind for maybe 1000 years or so and let them fend for themselves. Powers and Stats Tier- 6-C / High 5-B / 4-B With Omega Name- Unknown, Just called The United One Origin- Uni Gender- Male Classification- Human Cyborg but mostly human Age- Roughly over 9000+ years Alignment- Neutral Good Powers And Abilities- Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Aware Of Other Universes And Timelines, Immune To Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Electrical Manipulation, Immune To Electricity Heat Cold, Telepathy, Minor Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing / Everything Else Stated But At A Higher Level Attack Potency- Island Level / Planet Level Speed- Supersonic+ Combat Speed, FTL Reaction Timing, High Massively FTL+ (Can't be used in combat it's more for traveling and retreating is used by using the warp device on his combat suit) / Relativistic+ Combat Speed, Massively FTL Reaction Timing, High Massively FTL+ (Can't be used in combat it's more for traveling and retreating is used by using the warp device on his combat suit) Durability- The United One is known for his durability, Continental / Dwarf Star Level Lifting Strength- Class M / Class G Striking Strength- Low Class GJ (Fists) Class EJ (Sword) / High Class GJ (Fists) Class XJ (Sword) Stamina- Unlimited Range- 100,000 Of Miles (Sword ((Mental Abilities That Go With The Sword)), Electricity, Mental Powers), Melee (Fists), Several Meters (Slashing) Intelligence- When it comes to basic academics he is an extraordinary genius. He is a super genius when it comes to CQC and military tactics. Was the leader of the most powerful and well maintained nation. Weaknesses- No True Weaknesses Keys- Base / Imperium Furor Equipment Coming Soon!!